dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Seggui
Seggui from an unknown universe was the commander of the entire Hera army and the strongest member until Bojack surpasses him in power and kills him. Appearance Seggui appears to be a man of slightly above average height, and is incredibly toned and muscular from years of being the commander of the entire military force. Like other members of his race, Seggui has blue skin and orange hair in addition with a goatee. Due to his stature, Seggui wears a black loincloth-like garment over his belt, along with a flowing purple cape. As for the rest of his attire, Seggui wears armor over his chest, in addition to wearing pants, gloves, and matching boots. Finally, Seggui possesses a intricate sword that is adorned on his right hip. Personality Seggui was very confident in his power, he believed that if all inmates attacked him together, he would still come out on top. He was very prideful and somewhat vain, refusing to lose to Bojack out of pride. His attitude and actions caused Bojack to despise him, making him kill Seggui with great pleasure when the experiment had an unexpected mutation on Bojack. History While much is not known about Seggui, it is presumed he was still commander when Prince Cold and Polar were authorized by King Snower to destroy the original home world of the Hera race, along with most of it's civilization. In Age 499 on a secret Jaykals base on Planet Jayna, the remnants of the Hera race orchestrated a final bid of vengeance by attempting to create "Super Soldiers". Fearful that Prince Cold and Polar will soon find them, they set this plan in motion and selected 8 potential candidates for the experiments. Seggui himself volunteered for the experimentation, and his power increased immeasurably till the point some believed he already surpassed Prince Cold. Seggui and his fellow lieutenant, Bido, prepare to give a demonstration of their newfound power to the top scientists along with the other selected in one week. New Threat from Within: Bojack As the demonstration finally arrives once the one week passes, Bojack revolts and persuaded many of his fellow prisoners and test subjects to follow his example, which was simply killing everyone present. Upon being called to the scene with lieutenant Bido and several men, Seggui automatically accuses Bojack if he was responsible for the massacre. When Bojack confirms this and states that he wants to kill the commander more than the scientists who have tortured him, Seggui brushes off his insult since he knows he is stronger than Bojack and all of the prisoners combined. Undeterred from Seggui's arrogant confidence, Bojack reveals that he intends to reverse that trend since the recent experiments had a more powerful effect on him. After focusing his ki in his chest, Bojack transforms into his Super Form which caused significant changes to his persona (has green skin, hair became red, muscle mass increases till his shirt rips, power level multiplies several-folds, etc). Astonished by Bojack's sudden transformation, Seggui was caught off guard when Bojack decides to rush after him. Rushing in at full speed, Bojack throws a powerful left punch to Seggui's face, but the commander recovers and grabs his hand with his own. Wasting no time, Seggui immediately throws Bojack into the wall before firing a mighty ki blast, which completely destroyed the wall and threw Bojack to the bottom of the building outside. After walking to the edge to view the results, Seggui was utterly surprised to see Bojack completely unharmed. Angry at the entire situation, Seggui brandishes his sword and charges at Bojack, with Bojack charging in as well. Upon engaging one another, Seggui swings his blade multiple times at Bojack's head, but the evil Hera manages to dodge every single sword strike. Believing he sees an opening, Bojack prepares to throw a left punch, but Seggui intercepts and swipes his blade at Bojack, thus cutting through his chest and left arm. But to Seggui's horror, Bojack was unfazed from Seggui's interception and proceeds to brutally punch him in the gut and elbow him down towards the ground. After managing to catch his fall from Bojack's combo attack, Seggui notices Bojack gleefully charging up his Galactic Buster technique. Wanting to show Bojack what true power really is, Seggui lifts up his blade towards Bojack and fires his Holy Sword attack, as Bojack fires his own blast. After creating a intense energy collision for several moments, Bojack powers up his Galactic Buster some more, which completely overpowers Seggui's Holy Sword before consuming the young military commander. Death When the dust finally settles from the aftermath of Bojack's attack, Seggui was shown to be injured and tired inside of the massive crater. When Bojack lands down inside of the crater, he congratulates Seggui for surviving his attack, but grimly notes that the commander is utterly exhausted. Wasting no time, Bojack brutally kicks Seggui in his chest, launching the tired commander inside the same destroyed wall he created earlier (and in the process, drops his sword several feet away from him). As Bojack lands in front of the downed commander, Seggui slowly gets up and vows to never be defeated by the likes of Bojack. With new conviction flowing through his veins, Seggui screams out "never", while rushing towards Bojack, but Bojack rushes in a neck breaking speed and impales Seggui through his heart via Ruthless Blow. After barely saying "impossible" through his bloody mouth, Seggui lifelessly falls to the ground in front of Bojack, dead and gone. Legacy Seggui's corpse was not even cold when Bido and his remaining men pledged allegiance to his killer. As several prisoners begin to revel Bojack as their leader, this sparks the movement of Bojack stating his reign of terror across the cosmos, thus dooming the last of the Hera race to the fate of evil and conquest. The sword Seggui wielded was later found in the hands of the criminal Kogu, who first used it to kill a Hera scientist moments after Seggui's own death. This sword would later be rechristened as the "Devilish Blade". Power It is unknown how exactly strong Seggui was before being experimented on. Upon being experimented on, Seggui's power level soars to an incredible level (780,000) which far surpassed the second strongest, lieutenant Bido (160,000). This level of strength lead the main scientist of the experiments to believe that Seggui was strong enough to already defeat Prince Cold himself. However, Seggui was absolutely no match for Bojack when he ascends to the Super form that was achieved from the same experiments. Techniques Flight: The ability to levitate by manipulating one's ki. Ki Blast: A burst of energy that can be charged at various intervals. Used a full-power energy wave version against Bojack, to no avail. Holy Sword: Upon placing his blade in the air, Seggui can launch a powerful four prong energy wave at his opponent. Used to clash against Bojack's Galactic Buster, but fails to overpower it. Trivia * Many universes later split up but the past of Seggui remained the same, except for Universe 2 and Universe 5. * Interestingly, Seggui fails to achieve the "Super form" just like Bojack, Bido, and Gokua despite being far stronger initially. * Seggui is the one responsible for giving Bojack the scar across his chest and left arm. Category:Male Category:Universe 1 Category:Universe 3 Category:Universe 4 Category:Universe 6 Category:Universe 7 Category:Universe 8 Category:Universe 9 Category:Universe 10 Category:Universe 11 Category:Universe 12 Category:Universe 13 Category:Universe 14 Category:Universe 15 Category:Universe 16 Category:Universe 17 Category:Universe 18 Category:Universe 19 Category:Universe 20 Category:Race of Hera Category:Dead Category:Universe ?